The Lives and loves of lily evans
by kissytherasberryeatingvampire
Summary: how the whole story began.


The life and loves of

Lily Evans

Written by Kassandra Megan Drummond

The Beginning 

The warm summer's sun caused Lily to wake so early that morning. She smiled as the rays of light hit her face and warmed her whole body.

Lily seemed pretty normal for a ten year old, she had long dark red hair which she usually tied back in two piggy tails at the side of her head and deep green eyes that were so mesmerising they made you want to watch her for hours. These features matched with her childish face made her look cute, but anyone who saw her knew she would grow up to be beautiful.

As soon as she was dressed, Lily raced upstairs to, her older sister, Petunia's room. Petunia was different to lily, she had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes to match, Petunia was also more inclined to follow the rules then her mischief-making sister but despite that, the two were the best of friends.

When she arrived at Petunias room, she found that her sister was still in bed. Laughing wildly, Lily ran and jumped straight on top of petunia. "Come on, Tuney" said Lily, still giggling, "We're going to the park".

About half an hour later, after Petunia had gotten dressed and the two of them had eaten breakfast, Lily was skipping down the path with Petunia running to try and keep up. "Wait up Lily", Petunia called "Mum said we had to stay together!"

When they arrived at the playground Lily ran to the swing, desperate to get the first go. Not that she had much to compete with. Petunia always said she was too old for the swing (even though they were only a year apart) but Lily loved it. There was something about feeling as if she was flying that made Lily's heart soar. "1, 2, 3" She called as the swing rose higher and higher up into the sky. She could here Petunia's protests from down below "don't Lily! Mum said you weren't allowed."

Lily jumped and flew, literally flew, further then was natural and landed a lot more gracefully. Petunia gasped when she landed and ran over to scold her sister. "You aren't supposed to do that," she said

"But I'm alright aren't I?" Lily laughed at the curious look on her older sister's face. Deciding to play with the mood she said, "Look what else I can do" searching around, Lily found a flower on the ground and held it in her palm. She waited until her sister was close enough to get a good look until she performed her trick. Petunia watched amazed as the flower in Lily's hand opened and closed its petal.

"Stop it Lily!" although the curiosity in Petunia's face was still obvious. Lily shrugged and dropped the flower. Searching for something else to entertain Petunia with Lily skipped around the swings, when she'd circled them once Petunia asked, "How do you do that?"

Lily was about to reply when a boy walked out of the bushes. He was about the same height as Lily, he was thin, with brown eyes and hair that looked like he would use too much hair products to get it to stay. Most people would have looked at him and thought he was quite plain, not ugly but not attractive either. Lily however thought that he was wonderful. She did not notice his hair or how scrawny he was, she looked straight into his eyes and was captivated. Determined not to stare she turned back to her sister as he said, "its obvious isn't it"

SEVERUS SNAPE smiled at the girl in front of him as she watched him with interest. She was beautiful, and he was determined to get to know her, as soon as he could get her away from her muggle sister. The girl looked at him and frowned "what is?" she asked puzzled at his interruption.

"Why you can do that stuff, you're a witch" Severus replied. The girl's sister frowned at him and put her hands on her hips.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a person," she said. Snape didn't even look at her when he replied

"No, It's not an insult," he said "you are, it means you can do magic. I can to and I'll be going to Hogwarts this year, you'll probably get a letter soon two, only you're a muggle born so someone will have to come and explain it to your parents."

"Don't be stupid", Said the sister "There's no such thing as magic and why where you spying on us"

"I wouldn't spy on _you_, you're a muggle." From the look on the girls face Severus could tell the girl did not know what it meant, but knew he meant it as an insult. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around and stormed off.

"Come on Lily" she said, and the pretty girl turned around to follow her sister. Just before she had left the park, the girl turned around and smiled at him, and Severus felt his heart flutter for her.

LILY RAN after her sister, "Petunia, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings" she called.

"He did Lily, I don't know what he said, but he said it mean" Petunia slammed the door shut after both girls had entered there house and ran into her mother's arms. "He was so mean Mummy, I didn't do anything to him", she sobbed

Lily frowned at her sister and went upstairs to her room. She was sure the boy had not meant it meanly and if he did maybe he didn't know any better. Worried about her sister's feelings, Lily crept past the rest of her family and outside to the park.

When she arrived she found the boy sitting on the swing and holding the rose she'd dropped before. Lily walked up to him cautiously and sat on the ground in front of him. "What's Hogwarts?" she asked

He looked up from the flower and smiled at her. She had pulled her hair out on the way over and it mesmerised him, the way it flowed over her shoulders and swayed with the breeze. Lily's breath caught in her through when they're eyes met and she struggled to keep her concentration as he answered her question.

"It's a school, for witches and wizards" he said "it's supposed to be the best one in the country."

"And what's a muggle?" Lily asked

"A non magic person" the boy frowned, he seemed to know why she'd asked. "Listen, I never meant to insult you when I said that, but that's what she is,"

The two children sat in silence for a few minutes, while Lily tried to comprehend how her older sister had perceived the comment as an insult. After a while, Lily asked "what's you name?"

"Severus Snape" He replied enthusiastically "you're Lily, aren't you? I heard your sister call you before you left."

LILY SMILED at Severus and he had to blink to stay focused. Searching for something different to think about he resorted to giving her more information about the world which she would soon be entering. The hours drifted by and soon Severus felt as though he and Lily had known each other for all eternity. He knew how she'd react to different peaces of information and what would make her happy.

When the sun had started to set both Severus and Lily had decided that it was time to go home. So there was Severus lying on his bed thinking about how the day had been. Lily was so beautiful, She was the kind of girl Severus knew he'd be friends with for a long time.

It was a long night and Severus could hardly sleep, with the combined excitement of knowing his Hogwarts letter would be arriving soon and that he'd made a friend in Lily, but when he finally did he dreamed.

_Lily was kissing him, her hand stroking the bare skin of his back. They where older now, and when he pulled away Severus saw her beautiful breast were only covered lightly by her lacy black bra. He moved his hand up the soft skin on her stomach and cupped her warm breast. Using his thumb he stroked her nipple gently and smiled as she gasped and moaned in time with his movement. She kissed him again to stop the torturous pleasure, and slowly pulled down his fly to release the bludge that had grown there…_

PETUNIA RAN down the corridor to the school library, tears streaming down her face at the memories of her fight with Lily yesterday. She couldn't believe that the magic school had invited her sister and not her. Searching through the shelves she found the book she was looking for. "WITCHES" the books cover read. Petunia smiled at it and turned to the first page;

_Witches where once believed to have taken their power through a pact with the devil…_

She smiled again, so that's how her sister had done it, well she could do the same thing, couldn't she? Searching through the book she found a page that described how to meet the devil, to gain power. After reading what she needed she took the book and fled from the library, careful that no-one saw what she was taking, and ran home to make sure she got what she wanted.

"She didn't meet with me" said a voice so cold it made petunias hairs stand on end.

"Then how did she get power?" she replied, attempting to hid both her fear and her naked body from the mans view. It was nearly midnight and she'd done all that the book had said, lit six candles, and allowed the hot wax to burn the most private places on her skin.

The man laughed, and the sound was so cruel Petunia was certain he was the man she'd been trying to summon. "it comes naturally to some, but it's a weak power, nothing compared to what others could have" he moved into the light and petunia gasped at what she saw. The man had dark eyes, which seemed to bore into hell itself. He had pale skin and hair that matched the black of his eyes. He was dressed simply in only a torn pair of jeans, his chest seemed to glow with strength and power.

"Which others are we talking about?" Petunia asked hating the way her eyes kept being drawn back to his body, no woman should ever be this attracted to a man, esspecialy not at fifteen.

"you"

"me?" The man didn't respond, just narrowed his eyes at Petunia. "whats the catch?"

"your soul"

Lily laughed, she should have known it would be something like this. "ha, thanks bu I don't want the power that badly"

The man smiled "not literally, my dear. I supposed you'd be more

Romance Begins 

LILY BOUNCED happily down the corridor to breakfast in the great hall of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Five years had passed since the fateful day that she'd met Severus Snape and a lot had happened in that time. She's gotten her letter to attend Hogwarts, and had been taken to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies; she'd been sorted into the Gryffindor house, where she had met the boy's, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Potter had always annoyed her greatly but Sirius and Remus had become very good friends to her. No-one, though, had become as good a friend to her as Severus though.

It was they're second day at school and Lily and Severus had arranged to meet early at breakfast so that they could compare timetables at breakfast and still have time to eat. Students at Hogwarts ate meals at they're house table and Sev had been put in Slytheren on there first night. She still managed to have fun at meals and in the classes where Severus wasn't there though, as she still had Remus and Sirius to keep her company, Even if Lily couldn't separate Sirius from Potter.

When she arrived at the hall, she saw that many other students where already there, eating and collecting there time tables. After receiving hers, Lily raced over to see what classes she had with Sev. It turned out that they both had potions in the morning so Lily told him she'd meet him there and returned to her own table for breakfast.

She approached the table and saw that (to no surprise at all) Sirius had his arm around yet another girl. He smiled when she approached, apparently glad for and excuse for getting away from the girl. "Hey Lil!" he called, "potions first, Can James and I sit near you?"

Lily smiled as she sat down "The tables only seat three" she said wondering if he'd catch on.

Sirius frowned at her and turned to face his girl for a moment. She giggled and walked away as Sirius moved around the table to get to Lily. As she left, Lily recognised her as one of the Gryffindor fifth years from her dance class. "Right," said Sirius, "why would there be more then three of us?"

"Because we have potions with Slytheren,"

"Why should that matter? Seriously Lily I don't know what you see in snivellius anyway, he's always calling muggle-borns mudbloods and when he's not with you he hangs around with those wannabee death eaters."

"Yes, I know he hangs around some nasty people, but honestly Sirius, how can he not, most of the other Slytherins are like that and the ones that aren't get picked on by the others. And it's not like I approve of Potter, but you hang out with him."

"That's different James is my best friend."

"And Sev is mine." Annoyed by Sirius's speech, Lily looked up and spotted the fifth year girl looking upset at the closeness of Lily and Sirius. Obviously noticing the same thing Sirius pulled Lily in close to him so it appeared as if they where kissing. "Let me guess" Lily whispered "another mistake?"

"How did you know?" Sirius laughed into her cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't expect it to happen every time; People might think we're going out".

At this comment Sirius pulled away and stared her green eyes. "What would be wrong with that" he asked

Lily thought for a moment before replying. She knew she'd have no problem saying yes if Sirius did ask her out. He may have a different girl in his arm every night but it would change if he asked out someone he knew well. And Sirius was sexy. There was no doubt about that.

Finally she answered with "Nothing, only the girls would be a lot less inclined to sleep with you if that's what they thought."

Satisfied with this answer Sirius laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'd better go and wake James, otherwise he'll miss class" and with that Sirius bounded off into the entrance hall.

As Lily stood to leave herself, Lily ran straight into the girl who'd been with Sirius the night before. Before Lily had time to think, the girl had left the hall, leaving a dark red handprint across Lily's face. Annoyed at what Sirius had unknowingly done to her, Lily walked back upstairs to get her stuff and headed to potions.

When she arrived in the dungeon, Severus was the only one there. He hadn't seemed to notice her come in so Lily ran up behind him to scare him. Unlike what was normal for Sev, he ignored her childish games and turned away from her. Confused, Lily asked "Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus turned to face her. His face was filled with a mixture of anger and hurt. "You should know" He said. And with that he stood and moved across the room to find another seat.

At that point other students began to file into the classroom so Lily didn't get a chance to speak to Severus for a while. When James and Sirius entered, Lily hid her tears and allowed them to sit next to her. Despite how much of a prat James could be, he and Sirius still managed to cheer her up no matter what happened.

"So, Evans, I hear you and Padfoot hooked up this morning" Said James unable to wipe the huge smile from his face. Lily felt herself blush and saw Sirius do the same.

"We never actually did," replied Lily, who was still watching Severus as though something he did would explain to her what she had done wrong, "where did you here that?"

James laughed "Sirius's… um… date, has been telling every one. I loved him" James's voice went higher to imitate the girl's "we only had one night, but we where meant to be!" he paused so that Sirius and Lily could get over their laughing fit. "That was what she was saying at first" James continued "but now she's making it as though you where going steady for months before this, She's claiming that she was a virgin before you."

Sirius snorted "if she was a virgin, then I'm part pig" he said "and I don't see a curly tail, do you?"

"Yes well, that's what she's saying, she also say's she doesn't blame you, Padfoot. She say's this is all the fault of the girl who stole him from her. I'm assuming it was her that gave you that red mark on your cheek then Lily?"

The conversation continued the same way for a while, and Lily even forgot that Severus wasn't talking to her, until dinner that night.

Lily was sitting next to James and Sirius, who had decided to be her protection from girls who wanted to hit her, for the day. They'd just finished eating and Sirius was busy chatting up a girl from fifth year Lily recognised as Kim Bell. While they where talking James leaned across the table and whispered "if you and Padfoot aren't hooking up any time soon, would you like to go out with me?" Thinking it was a joke, Lily laughed. But just as she noticed the sincere look on his face, Severus, walked past and knocked her off her seat. Embarrassed by her fall the food covering her and James's question, Lily ran from the room and raced up to the Gryffindor tower. Be much better.

The next day didn't seem as though it was going to get much better. On top of her guilt about Severus not talking to her, Lily now had the wait of James's question and the rumours about her and Sirius on her shoulders. At lunch time she was glad to get away from the other Hogwarts students, and practice her dancing.

Lily was always the first to arrive at dancing and the last to leave, so it was a surprise to see three other girls waiting when she arrived in the change rooms.

"Lucy was crying all night last night", Said the first, a tall blonde, who Lily recognised as Hilary Skimmings from Hufflepuff.

"How could you do that?" said the second, Jenny, who was also from Hufflepuff.

Lily tried to ignore them, but there taunts carried on all through the dance lesson. She could here them sometimes calling out "slut" as she practiced her dancing. But Lily was determined not to listen. She refused give them any reason to hate Sirius and telling them what really happened would do just that. By the end of the lesson, though, Lily had had enough. "Oh for god's sake," she yelled suddenly, causing all twenty girls in the room to stare at her, "I didn't do any thing wrong! If you really want someone to hate, hate the girl he spent last night with!"

The news of another girl obviously hadn't been heard by the other girls, so they all stood staring at each other until there teacher, Miss Hazel, who had just left the room for a minute to speak with another teacher returned. "What's this?" she asked, looking puzzled at the way the class where all looking at Lily with a shocked expression on there faces, as if Lily had just told them that she only had five minutes to live, "I thought I told you to keep practicing that until I came back? As you know this dance is going to be performed at the Christmas celebrations this year. Those of you who are not going to be here, that's ok, I'll spend this term with you choreographing the end or year dance". At this point Hilary and Jenny smiled at each other. The two of them were never involved in the Christmas performance, so they always choreographed the end of year dance and made sure they got the lead parts. "This Christmas we are going to have a solo dance as well as the group one and it shall be performed by Lily Evans."

The rest of the class was a blur of emotions for Lily. She was excited about the dance, but also nervous that she would get it wrong. She was also worried about Severus which made it impossible to think while miss hazel taught Lily her solo.

At dinner things started to improve. Lily sat with lupin, so she was far enough away from James that she couldn't talk to him, and close enough that he wouldn't think she was avoiding. While Lupin was busy discussing charms homework with Peter, Lily felt someone tap her left shoulder. She turned swiftly and gasped when she saw him. "Sev!" she breathed as she fell into his arms. Instead of holding her, like was normal for Sev, he held her hand and gently lead her up the long flight of stairs until they reached the main roof of the castle. The sight of the sky made her breath catch in her throat. The stars danced across the night sky the way ballerinas dance across their stages. Below her, Lily could see the light from the moon reflected across the great lake, like an eye, watching the world and making sure it was safe. She turned and smiled at Severus and her smile lit up the world as he saw it.

Trying to stay on the point of his meeting, Severus took Lily's hand and spoke "I'm sorry Lily. I've been absolutely horrible to you lately and you didn't even deserve it. Can you forgive me?"

Lily smiled again "of course Sev" he went to hug her, but she dodged his arms "only if you tell me why."

Severus froze, unsure what to say. After a while he replied with "I've just been so worried that you where going out with black. It's not that I think I can control you" he said noticing the look on lilies face as he spoke, "it's just that I felt like if u went out with him you'd stop speaking to me."

Lily frowned, puzzled "of course that wouldn't happen, Sev, and Sirius and I didn't even kiss"

SEVERUS WAS happy. He'd been so worried that Lily had been with Sirius he hadn't slept the night before. It wasn't just that he loved Lily that worried him, or the fact that if Lily had been with him he was sure she would get hurt, (if Lily was hurt by Sirius it would be his arms she was running to), but it was that a few years ago Lily and Severus had, had a fight. Severus had been worried that Lily wouldn't forgive him so he went to a seer to find out what would happen to them.

The seer had told him that when Sirius got together with Lily (and it wasn't guaranteed to happen) Lily and Severus's friendship would end.

As the seer had said the couple weren't guaranteed to happen, Severus had tried his best to stop Lily falling for Sirius, James potter had developed a liking for Lily too and as Severus's Jealousy had grown, so had his knowledge of his attraction for her.

Severus had always known she was beautiful, and ever since that first wet dream he'd known he'd like to be more then just friends with her. But as the years passed and their friendship had grown, Severus had slowly realised that he loved her. There had been signs every where. He and Lily had been practicing to become Animagi since there third year at Hogwarts. (Neither of them where registered as they where too young and they figured it could be a useful ability to be able to change one day) While Severus had become a raven in his transformation, Lily had become a doe. In fifth year when they had been doing patronis' Severus's had been a doe. Although this hadn't clicked until a while later, Severus had never shown his patronis to anyone other then his defence against the dark arts teacher.

Severus gazed into lilies bright green eyes, unsure of what to do net. But as he gazed he saw his own love reflected back in her eyes and he forgot every thing except that he had to kiss her.

LILY MOVED in cautiously, Uncertain of what was happening. When there lips met though, it happened automatically. She mirrored Severus's every movement with her mouth, putting every ounce of emotion she had into that sweet kiss. After a while she pulled away, confused. She loved Severus dearly and had always wanted to kiss him but the whole way through that kiss; she couldn't help thinking about what Sirius would think if he saw this.

Noticing the distanced look in Lily's eyes, Severus moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked

Lily kissed him again and this time all she thought about was the taste of his mouth and the feel of his lips on hers. "I'm cold" she said when she pulled away "lets go inside"

Christmas Presents 

"AND LEFT and step, 2, 3 and right and spin, spin, spin. Well done Lily, Just work on your spins a bit and you'll be perfect for the Christmas performance."

Lily left the dance hall feeling horrible. She'd had just had six straight hours of dance rehearsals, practicing for the performance tonight, she knew that it would be worth it in the end and she'd feel great on the night, but she was covered in sweat and she was absolutely exhausted. Lily looked at her watch and moaned at the time. It was 7:30 which meant that she would only have half an hour to eat dinner. She'd missed lunch that day as she'd been mucking around with Severus and was starving after all her dances. Deciding that she didn't have time to change out of her dance clothes, she pulled her hair out of it's bun in an attempt to hide the sweat on her neck. As she put on her coat she wondered what her friends would think of her if she left her hair down for once. She hadn't had her hair down since dancing had started at Hogwarts in her third year so many people had forgotten what she had looked like. There where only a few occasions now when she didn't have it in a bun and these where mostly when she was with Severus and didn't like the bun digging into the back of her head when they where pushed up against a wall.

As Lily sat down at the table for dinner she heard wolf whistles coming from James and Sirius. "So" Sirius called as he moved over to sit next to her. "What have you and Snivellius, been up to?"

"Nothing" Lily replied "why would we have done anything recently?"

"Come on Evans," James said, sounding strangely annoyed "we both know that the only times you ever have your hair out is when your sleeping or you've just been with Snape, so which is it?'

Lily scowled at him "neither, for your information! I've just had six hours of dancing and I wanted to hide the sweat down my neck. Is there something wrong with me having my hair down occasionally?"

Knowing that they'd gone too far, Sirius said in a calming tone, "chill Lil, we where just joking. You should where your hair down more often though. It looks nice like that."

Pleased, Lily smiled and chatted happily through dinner. It wasn't until after she was heading out into the entrance hall that she started to worry again. She was just thinking about the next day and how much she needed to work on her dance when Severus came up from behind her. "Hey, Lily." He said, startling her with a kiss on the back of her neck "you look nice"

Lily turned to face him and utter something that would make him see that she wasn't in the best mood, but as she turned Severus pulled her in close to him for a kiss and she forgot to worry. Severus laughed as he pulled away, listening to her moan of disappointment. "Don't tease me." Lily growled, her green eyes hungrily watching Severus's every move.

"How far are you willing to go?" Severus asked mirroring her lust.

"Sev, where in the school could that possible happen?"

Severus laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs until they got to the third floor. Severus found an empty corridor and dragged lily through it three times, seeming to be making sure no-one was there, "I'm not going to do anything in this corridor" Lily said

"You don't have to," Severus replied as he led her through a doorway that had just appeared in front of their eyes.

Lily froze at sight of the room. It was light with candles, but only enough so the room was still a little dark. In the centre of the room was a large bed, probably king size, with white satin sheets and rose petals scattered on top of it. Severus pulled her onto the bed and kissed her passionately, and Lily forgot all about the room as her head refilled with lust. Severus pushed her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her. He continued to kiss her as his hands moved up to caress her breast. "No bra I see" Lily's only response was a shake of her head as he moved his hand down to caress her bottom. "Hmmm panties, oh well they'll be gone in a second"

Lily laughed and pushed him off her, then standing up she moved over to a spot where the candlelight light he up completely. Deciding she wanted some control in this night she removed her shirt slowly, listening for Severus' moan. When she got what she wanted she continued, pulling off all her clothing until she was completely naked.

SEVERUS WHATCHED Lily closely, and admired his prize. She was beautiful, more so then anything he had ever seen. Her breasts where small, but perfectly rounded, her body was thin, but still curved nicely to meet her hips, and her hair had fallen to frame her cute face as she self-consciously walked over to kiss him. Lily removed his shirt and kissed his neck, moving down, across his chest until she got to the rim of his pants, quickly she undid them, laughing at his moan as he freed her erection. Severus pulled her onto him, careful not to enter her just yet. He slid his hands between her legs and watched her moan as he rubbed her clit; her eyes had glazed over from the pleasure. Gently he put two fingers inside her and thrust them in rhythm with her body.

LILY MOANED as the waves of heat and pleasure inside her built up. When she was close to bursting point she stood, removing his fingers from inside her. She laughed at Severus's puzzled face and indicated his enlarged cock. "I think we need to do something that pleases both of us."

Severus smiled and cast a contraceptive charm over them. Without worrying about her virginity Severus pushed her onto her back and entered her, relishing in the pleasure that came from the warm liquid that was Lily's virgin blood. Lily lay there, subject to his rough kisses, and winced in the pain that came with every thrust. But it was supposed to be like this the first time… wasn't it?

JAMES AND Sirius sat in there room, disappointed that neither of them had girls. They had a strong lust this night but most of the girls who where available had gone home for the Christmas break. James spoke first "well there is always each other." Sirius looked at him, scared that he said yes James would say he'd been joking. The two had been feeling strong feelings for each other over the last few weeks, stronger then normal friendships. It wasn't that they'd gone off girls, they both still felt a sexual tension for Lily, but they felt it for each other now to. The normal solution was to find some girl and sate their lusts on her, but now they had no choice but to admit the feelings, both to themselves and to each other.

Sirius moved over and kissed James softly on the mouth, frightened of his response. To Sirius's surprise James opened his mouth and allowed Sirius's tongue to explore his mouth. They kissed for what felt like forever until James pulled away. Carefully he removed Sirius's clothing, and then his own, leaving them both naked on the bed. Kissing passionately the two boys rolled along the bed, their erections growing rapidly, until finally Sirius rolled James over and entered him. The two moaned with pleasure until both had reached their climax. Sirius came first, followed closely by James, whose semen was collected by the bed below them. The two lay for a while, panting and hatching each others eyes. The Sirius rolled over, "ewww" he said and James sat up, wondering what was wrong "I just rolled in your come."

James laughed heavily, then said "come on, lets sleep in my bed"

Resurgm 

Lily sat on the edge of her bed, her mind finally made up about what she was going to do. She'd put up with this for long enough. How could he say that! She'd ignored his and his friends little fantasy about being a death eater, thinking it would just pass. But now…. Calling her a mud blood! What cheek. If the boy thought he'd still be going out with her now he had another thing coming. She'd been on his side, tried to help him in James's admittedly funny joke. But he'd gone and called her a mudblood. Once she might have let it slide, passing it off as a slip due to his humiliation, but she'd stood up for him all along, thinking that he was her friend. Furious she left the room. He was waiting for her to come out and talk to him, as he wasn't allowed in the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sorry" Severus said as Lily opened the portrait which guarded the entrance to Gryffindor's tower.

"For what, calling me a mud blood?" she retorted coldly "why Severus? You call everyone else that horrid name. Why should I be different?"

"Lily, please forgive me!"

"Why? The only reason I came out here is because Margret said that you threatened to stay here all night if I didn't come out. I've spent my whole life at school defending you! My friends are constantly asking why I talk to you. It's not like your all that nice is it? But I defended you, saying you were my friend! Look at what I've done fore you! And what have you done in return? Nothing!"

"Lily that's not true" Severus was close too tears now, but refused to give in, if his Slytheren friends heard he'd been crying…

"Really? Oh that's right; you turned my sister, who was once my closest friend against me. You took my virginity in the most cruel and horrible way…"

"You agreed to that Lil, I'm not going to let you accuse me of rape now!"

"I wasn't accusing you of rape, I know I agreed, but where you gentle? Did you even notice I was in pain? If you did then you took pleasure from it!"

"You've enjoyed it since then"

Lily blinked back tears at the truth of what she was about to say "no Sev, every moan since then has been either in pain, or faked." And at that she turned, never to call Severus Snape her friend again.

LILY RELAXED against the back of the portrait, surprised that she now felt calmer, happier as opposed to crying. She knew she'd needed to do that, and although it hurt to lose a friendship and a relationship, she knew that it was for the best. Her affections for Severus had wavered over the last few weeks (even to the point where she'd kissed James) and she was glad she was finally free and had a chance to pursue these new fantasies.

Worried about Lily, James and Sirius went up to keep her company. Lily smiled and fell into their arms, glad at the chance to be happy again. "I'm guessing you're happy it's over then." Said James kissing her forehead.

"You could say that."

Sirius smiled mischievously "but snivellius was so great." He teased "he was so nice and gave the best kisses"

James and Lily exchanged guilty looks, James and Sirius weren't officially a couple, but James was worried what would happen if Sirius found out that had confided in Lily and he'd also kissed her in the same night. Little did he no that Sirius had done the same thing, only without the kisses.

"Yeh, well someone had to defend him. In truth he was a bad kisser, and crap in bed to."

James gasped in shock and Sirius said "well, well, well, little miss innocent has a dark side"

Lily scoffed "or not, he was my boyfriend it was going to happen. It hurt like hell, and has every time since. Besides I believe I'm still innocent until I've had an orgasm." She smiled waiting to see there response

"That can be arranged" said Sirius, "we'll meet you in our room at 8 o'clock tonight"

"Yeh wear something sexy," James said as he and Sirius turned around and walked up the stairs into their room.

LILY FROZE as she admired what she looked like in the mirror. She was beautiful, more so then on other day's. Her short black chiffon nightie highlighted her curves and hid the few imperfections that she had and contrasted well with her hair, making her facial features stand out. Nervously she left her room and headed over to join James and Sirius.

James kissed her passionately as she entered the room while Sirius came up and put his arms around her. "Relax, Lil," said Sirius "you're safe". Lily kissed him and allowed the boys to lead her onto James's bed. "nice dress" James whispered in her ear.

"Take it off" barked Sirius.

Lily removed the nightie, exposing her naked body underneath. The boy's lust grew strongly at the sight of her body and they moved to do what they'd promised. James moved up to caress her soft breasts and Sirius opened her legs and rubbed her clit with his tongue. Lily moaned at the heat building inside her. She was unsure as to whether she was getting this pleasure from Sirius's tongue or just James being there, but it felt good. Finally the heat burst and she felt a wave of pleasure crash deep inside her. Sirius pulled away after she reached her climax but James stayed, keeping his arms around her as she rocked away the last waves of her orgasm. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the mouth, feeling bad that she had no feelings for Sirius other then him being her friend. Their where defiantly strong feelings for james though. She tought as he kissed her, allowing his tounge to slip in and out of his mouth. "ahem"

James and Lily abruptly stopped kissing as Sirius reminded them of his presence. Lily smiled cheekily. "ok, now it's my turn to please you both. The boys looked at each other, both shocked and pleased at this new arrangement. They'd gone into this for Lily's pleasure only, not expecting anything in return, at least not to night. But the fire in Lily's eye's showed them that she was serious.

James smiled at her, his eyes bulging in delight, and his pants bulging for the same reason. "how do you propose to do that, one at a time?"

Lily laughed " no I have two holes don't I"

The boys exchanged worried glances "are you sure?" they asked in unison.

"why not? It's supposed to feel good isn't it? And it can't hurt any more then Severus did."

The boys frowned at the metion of Severus's name but proceeded to take their clothes of in order to fulfil Lily's wish.

"How are we going to do this?" james asked Sirius under his breath. He was excited at the prospect of being inside Lily but also frightened that he'd hurt her.

"Hold her up, she can face you, you're the one who deserves to be intimate with her. I'll go from behind,"

james nodded, glad that he'd be the one kissing her. Taking Lily's hand he pulled her up into a kiss and then entered her from a standing position. Lily moaned in pleasure as he did, th warmth from his body flowing into her. She felt a short stab of painas Sirius entered her anus, but after that it was all pleasure. The boys where gentle, unlike Severus had been, and were careful to slow down at the slightest sign of pain.

All three of them came at the same time and fell back onto the bed. James moaned softly and rolled over to cuddle up to Lily, forgetting once again that Sirius was there as well. Lily cuddled him back and the two feel asleep in each others arms, with Sirius following soon after.

Consequences 

Lily swore at the stick. It couldn't be right, could it? She swore again as Lily remembered that they'd always gotten so carried away with each other they'd never remembered to use a contraceptive charm. That was practically asking for this to happen. After the threesome between lily and the boys, she and James had become quite attached to each other, and not just to their bodies. They'd snuck away from Sirius quite a bit over the past few weeks enjoying the time they got alone. She and james where even spending the summer holidays together at james parents house. Having this happen would only screw up the relationship, and her life.

She left the toilets and found her way down to the compartment that she an the boys where sharing. James smiled as she approached and pulled her down onto his lap. "what's wrong Lily. Your coming home with me, what could be bad."

More then you'd think, she thought as she turned and faced the window.

"WELCOME LILY" said mrs potter as she and james waliked a cross the road from kings cross to the house where james house was. Lily smiled sweetly as she followed james into his room. Closing the door behind him james said "right well we've got this room to ourselves for the whole oliday's so if you can think of anything you wantto tr-"

"james there's something I have to tell you." Lily said, interrupting any chance for them o get carried away again. She needed to tell him, and it was best that she told him now, he had as much right to know as she did. "I'm late"

James frowned, puzzeled "for what"

"do you not get what that means?"

"Lily I'm a guy, your going to have to spell it out"

"I'm pregnant" she watched as his whole world fell apart, and felt a pang of guilt at what her body had done to them

"shit, how?"

"um when a male…"

"no! I mean we were careful weren't we?"

"babe everytme we did it we got so carried away we forot nto use the contraceptive charm"

"shit I'm so sorry" James looked close to tears now

"don't be"

"why not this is all my fault! I should of used the charm!"

"I could've…"

"Lily we both know it only works if it's the guy who casts it!!"

"I could have reminded you."

James sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms

"what are we going to do?" he asked after a short while.

"I don't know. Do you want anything to do with it"

"Lily if I'm the father I need to"

"you are"

"damn it, how long have you known?"

"since about two hours ago"

James kissed her lips. "I love you, know that."

TWO MONTHS later Lily and James were back at Hogwarts, Lily's belly had grown slightly, though it was still unnoticeable unless you looked closely, and she'd begun to have morning sickness. It was time to tell Dumbledore. For once Lily allowed tears to run down her cheek. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

James squeezed her hand gently in support as she left the breakfast table and started her journey to dumbledores office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading when she arrived "Lily," he said gently, so gently Lily wondered if he already knew "take a seat, my dear, and tell me what you're here for."

"I'm leaving school" she said chocking back tears as she sat in the comfy looking chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"but why? Your not of age yet, and your certainly not failing"

"I'm pregnant" the tears rolled down her cheeks and she faught herself not to start sobbing.

"sshhh, That's no reason to leave school." Lily stared at him stunned. She'd thought that this was the only choice she'd had.

"what do you mean?" she spat

"you're a good student, and expelling you would only mean, we'd lose one of our best here. If you left we'd have to ask the father to leave, presuming that you know who it is…" Lily nodded quikly, not wanting Dumbledore to think she was sleeping around (with more then two guys). "then we'd most likely lose two very valuable students"

Lily squealed and stood up and hugged Dumbledore, forgetting that it was probably inappropriate. "thankyou so much" she said as she turned to leave the room

"Lily" Dumbledore called "you must work hard to keep on top of school work still. And I don't want to hear about _any_ slip ups."

LILY BOUNDED down the stairs into the dungeon, ecstatic at Dumbledore's decision. James was shocked at Lily's happiness, considering her tears this morning, but Sirius smiled at her, he didn't know about her pregnancy yet.

"What happened?" james asked

"I'm allowed to stay" Lily squealed as she unpacked her potion supplies.

Sirius watched her puzzled, "why wouldn't you be"

James and Lily exchanged glances then james indicated tht Lily should be the one to tell. Scowling at james, Lily took a big breath and whispered "I'm preganant"

Sirius swore "Lily, i…"

"Sirius please" Lily interrupted "we know James is the father, so if you don't want to be involved you don't have to, and don't say that you where involved cause James and I have been sneaking around for a while. Please don't say you're sorry cause I really don't want to start crying." She rambled.

"i was going to say, I don't think it's a great idea for you to stay in school. You're going to have to put up with everyone else's comments, and it's just not good for you"

"Sirius I know they'll comment, but think about it, I'll have the comments if I leave school anyway, and won't it be better for me to be educated with a child then not. I want the best for this baby and for that I'm going to have to stay in school."

Sirius frowned before kissing her forehead and returning to his potion "what are you staring at snivellius?" he said as he caught Severus looking at them.

SEVERUS CAUGHT Lily's arm as she left the class room one hour later. "what do you want?" she growled, attempting to pull her arm away.

"your pregnant"

"what's it to you?"

"Lily wouldn't I be the father?"

Lily burst into tears, she'd ended the friendship to stop her self from being hurt, not so she could hurt him. "I'm sorry sev,"

"what, how can it not be?"

"I went to Sirius and james the night we broke up, I wanted revenge, and I've een sleeping with james ever since" she hung her head in shame.

"Lily I…" but Lily's body choose that moment to bring her morning sickness in and Lily vomited, all over Severus.

"im so sorry sev," she said, and she ran from from the corridor, tears of embaressment streaming down her face.

JAMES AND Sirius burst into laughter when Lily told them what had happened. Seeing the look on Lily's face, James put his arms around Lily, as an offer of support. "you're ok, aren't you Lil?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"mmm" Lily moaned "but now we really have to talk james"

"about?"

"us"

"what about us?"

Sirius interrupted, "god james, are you stupid? She wants to know if you're going to get together officially now, or whether you're going to just be friends and look after it?"

Lily blushed, embaressed, while james said, "well I don't know, I mean I wouldn't mind, but if you don't like the idea…"

"I don't mind"

"well I need to know," said Lily "what to tell my mother"

James bit his lip, he needed to tell his mother too. Frightened to death of Lily's response he bent down on one knee and said, "Lily, I love you, I know it sounds like I'm just asking this for the sake of our baby, but I'm not, I love you, more then the moon and the stars, and even quid ditch." Lily laughed at this "will you, Lily Evans, marry me?"

Lily smiled and kissed him "of course". And the two stood there holding eachother and kissing, for a very long time.

Consequences 

dungeon. e stairsail. p of school work still. s)"who it is...262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

26


End file.
